disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Larry's Birthday
"Larry's Birthday" is the eighty-fifth episode of Kim Possible, and also the last single-part episode before the two-part series finale. Synopsis Kim's mission: keep Cousin Larry away until his surprise party is ready, as well as keep Professor Dementor from getting his mitts on her super-suit again. Trivia General *We learn in the Cold Open sequence that Kim and Ron's houses are next door to each other, with only a grey feature-less, door and window-less structure between them which appears to be a large shed and on the Possible property. *Although they appear in this one, Dr. Drakken and Shego both are not actual villains for this episode. Their only appearance was during the end credits as they commented on Dementor's defeat. *Instead of calling him a "Pink Weasel Thing", Drakken finally refers to Rufus as a Naked Mole Rat. *This episode shows only the second villain to use a timeshare lair. The only other villain to use one throughout the entire series was Dr. Drakken. *Apparently it is legal to own pumas, grizzly bears, and alligators as pets in Middleton, since Kim made no attempt to have Sassy's owner dealt with. Although it is highly unlikely that Middleton laws allow anyone to take a pet puma for a walk on a leash, in what looked like a public park, where it could potentially (and in fact did) attack people. Especially if the owner is elderly, arguably senile, and barely able to control the animal. So it is pretty odd that Kim didn't at least report that to someone. Goofs *When Kim uses the handprint reader in her room, she is wearing her mission gloves. In most cases, you would wear gloves to avoid leaving your fingerprints, and wearing them while using a handprint reader should have made it next to impossible to get a clear read on Kim's identity. *Larry's buck teeth are missing in both the scene where his arms are crossed in the comic books store while Ned tells Kim what Larry is and when he jumps high out of a forcefield from Kim's battlesuit while he's wearing it and while fighting Professor Dementor at the same time. Continuity *While trying to fend off Sassy the puma, who "doesn't like men so much", Ron says he is barely a man and refers to a mix-up at his Bar Mitzvah. The mix-up was explored in depth in "Ron the Man". *This episode adds another person to the list who have used Kim's battlesuit. Now, Kim, Ron, Professor Dementor, and Larry have all worn the battlesuit. *This is another episode, which brings up Kim's love of Cuddle Buddies. The first was Downhill, and there was also the episode "The Truth Hurts". *Since her introduction in "Big Bother", this episode is the second time Ron has taken his baby sister Hana on a mission with him. Allusions *While in the comic book store, Charlotte talks about a comic called the Green Llama. This is a parody of the DC comic series and character, Green Lantern. Category:Kim Possible episodes Category:Birthday productions